Idol
by Darkshadow1804
Summary: Hello! An ordinary Polish middle school student goes to South Korea. What will happen there? Will she know the love of his life?
1. Prologue

Hello! My name is Ola. I'm going to second grand middle school with a mathematical and geographical profile. I earn some extra money as a waitress in a rather expensive restaurant. I work there 'cause here is very big cellar where I can practice singing and dancing. I love dance to kpop songs and sometimes I add elements of acrobatics. I'm short, I'm only 162 cm tall and I weight around 55 kg. Thanks to the dance I'm athletic and gymnastic. My hair are blue and they barely reach my arms. I have brown eyes and dark tan. In less than a week the new school year begins. My preceptress before the end of the previous year she said she had a surprise for us for the next year. I wonder what is it. It's all about me.

**_Nots_****_:_**

**_And how first chapter?_**

**_If you see some mistakes write about it._**

**_Bye._**


	2. 1

Week has passed and we must back to school. Now is 1 am so I go to sleep 'cause tomorrow is first day school in new school year and I must be punctual.

Next day*

Bibip*

Ughh... I hate alarm clock. Who created it? I must start getting ready and go to a meeting with teachers. I want to my wardrobes and I pulled out of her a white, elegant blouse and black pants with high waisted and holes on the knees. With this clouts I go to bathroom. I wear it, did light makeup and ready I back to my room. I took my bag and phone with me and went to the kitchen to get an apple. In the hall I put on my white Nike and I left home. Way to school took me 10 minutes. When I come to school I went to the school entrance and then my class. My first lesson is with my preceptress. I have hope she remember about this surprise. I entered the class and sat on the last bench by the window and next to me my friend Zuzia sat down. We have known each other since childhood. I want say something but our preceptress come to class and start her monologue which at the beginning I don't listen but everything changed one word at time.

**_-... Now I tell about surprise. Two music labels from South Korea contacted our school, namely JYP Entertainment and Big Hit Entertainment and they search one girl to band. In JYP it will be a team of 5 girls and in Big Hit it will be a team of 1 girl and 4 boys. Auditions will be held on January 18 next year at JYP and auditions will be held on January 16 next year at Big Hit. You have two dates of departure. First is in two days and second in a month. It's your choice. Your decided you can submit to the end of the your lesson. If you get into the team you will have this and next year with an average of 5,0. You only have to be at the end of the year. Thank you it's all. You can wait for the bell to ring._**

When the lesson was over and everyone without me and Zuzia left the room, I went to the teacher's desk.

(I-Ola, T- Teacher)

**_I: I want submit my choice to audition._**

**_T: Good. When you want go and to which music label?_**

**_I: I decided I want go to audition at Big Hit and I want to leave in two days._**

**_T: Okay I wrote everything. Come to me tomorrow for 3 lesson hours._**

**_I: Thanks. Goodbye._**

After this word I and my friend left class. On the way to the next lesson, which was math Zuzu talked to me.

(I-Ola, Z-Zuzia)

**_Z: I knew you would choose Big Hit._**

**_I: Really? How?_**

**_Z: In Big Hit is your favorite band._**

**_I: Yes but in JYP I have favorite band too._**

**_Z: But you like the Big Hit band more._**

She was right. In Big Hit is band thanks to whom I started my adventure with kpop viz Bangtansonyondan.

**_I: Okay you win._**

When I said this, school bell rang.

**_I: So it's time to start show._**

After this sentence, we started laughing and entered the classroom. Lesson passed quite quickly, but it's surprising how I only had 5 lessons today. It was an hour for teacher, math, English, IT and PE. On PE we played basketball, which I did very well. When my lessons were over, I returned home, put my bag down and went to work. I spent 5 hours there. From 4 pm to 9 pm. Afterwards, practice a little dance and I can go home. After work, I went down to the basement and began to stretch. I decided to practice some for auditions. I chose the bts song 'No more dream'. At 12 pm I came home, took a quick shower, repacked the books and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Nots:_**

**_For the needs of the book, 2015 is it:_**

**_Jin is 23 years old_**

**_Suga is 22 years old_**

**_RM is 21 years old_**

**_J-Hope is 21 years old_**

**_Jimin is 20 years old_**

**_V is 20 years old_**

**_Jungkook is 18 years old_**


	3. 2

Despite going to bed late, I got up at 6 am by myself. I decided that I go run 'cause I start the lesson at 8:55 am. I wear sports bra and shorts, although it was September outside still 25 degrees, I went a run.I ran for about an hour. After this time I came home, took a long shower and went to the room. I opened the wardrobe and started choosing clothes for today. I chose shorts with holes and a blouse that reached to the navel. I got dressed, combed my hair and went to the kitchen to eat something. I made sandwiches with cheese and tomato and went to the living room to watch something. I was jumping on the sewers until I realized that it was already 8:30 and I should leave. I put on my shoes and left the house, closing the door behind me. I walked slowly towards school. When I was there, I went inside and headed towards the geographical class. Zuza was waiting for me there. I greeted her and we went inside talking about everything. When Zuzu wanted to ask me something, a future geography teacher. She welcomed us and, as every year, began her monologue. So we passed the lesson and after the bell went to class from history.

**_I: Good morning._**

**_T: Good morning._**

**_I: You told me to come yesterday._**

**_T: Yes. You've plane tickets and some money. You leave at 6 o'clock. The team and their manager pick you up from the airport, so stay calm when you see them because nobody knows about it. Well, that's probably all. And two more things. I gave your phone number to the manager so that he could find you and you are free from this lesson. Go home, pack up and sleep for tomorrow. That's all goodbye._**

**_I: Goodbye and thank you._**

After these words, I left the classroom and found Zuzie waiting for me.

**_Z: And what?_**

**_I: I leave tomorrow at 6 am and I'm released from the rest of the lesson._**

**_Z: You are lucky._**

**_I: I know._**

We laughed and said goodbye and everyone went their own way. On the way home I went to the gallery and bought new clothes, shoes and makeup as well as laundry. I came home and it was already 15. I decided to call my mom to tell her what had happened.

(I-Ola, M-Mom)

**_I: Hi mom!_**

**_M: Hi daughter. What's up?_**

**_I: Nothing interesting except that I'm going to Korea for audition for Big Hit!_**

**_M: What? Seriously? When you fly_****_? _**

**_I: Yes mom, I'm really going to Korea. He leaves tomorrow at 6 am._**

**_M: Take care of yourself._**

**_I: Good mom. I have to go. Bye Bye._**

**_M: Hi._**

I put down the phone and went to pack. I packed new clothes, which were 4 undershirts, 6 blouses with short sleeves, 3 men's blouses, 3 pairs of shorts, 3 pairs of leggings, 2 pairs of sports shoes and 2 pairs of sandals and underwear. I packed my old clothes and before I noticed it was already 11 pm, I went to wash and went to sleep.


	4. 3

Why does this damn thing ring at 3:30? Well, I'm going to Korea today. Yay!! I go to the bathroom, take a quick shower, get dressed and go back to my room to pack the last things, i.e. the phone charger and the vanity case. I take my suitcase and purse, put my phone in my pants pocket and walk towards the door. I closed the door behind me and headed for the airport. It wasn't far from my house, only 30 minutes on foot. After reaching the place I went towards check-in. After checking, I could go to the waiting room and eat something there for breakfast and wait for the plane. I decided to call my parents and Zuzia when I land in Korea. Time passed quickly and after a while I heard: _Passengers of the plane to Korea are asked to come to gate number 3_. I took my things and headed for the door. I waited a moment until it was my turn and I could get on the plane. I sat in the place designated by the stewardessa, near the window, put on the headphones and sank into my own thoughts. I don't even know when I fell asleep. The stewardessa woke me up saying that we were in Turkey, where I was waiting for a change to another plane. I took my things and went out to the airport. Along the way, I checked the phone if someone called or wrote to me. Which surprised me when on the lock screen showed me that I had one message from an unknown number. The content of this message was:

**_From: Unknown_**

**_Good morning. I have your number from your teacher. I heard you can speak Korean, but I have a request for you. I would like the boys from BTS to practice their English a little and I would like to ask if you would agree to go to Korea with a business class team and talk to them in English?_**

**_All the best_**

**_Sejin_**

I wrote down his number and told him right away.

**_To: Sejin_**

**_Good day. Very happy, but I don't have business class tickets._**

His answer came even faster.

**_From: Sejin_**

**_No worries. I'll come for you as soon as the boys get on the plane. I'll ask them to sit 3-1-3 so that you can sit next to this one member and be free to talk. As you know, business class comes earlier than economy class, so I'll have time.All you've to do is have a telephone with you so that I can contact you if needed._**

I wrote back quickly

**_To: Sejin_**

**_Well. Thank you very much. It means a lot to me._**

I decided not to move so that the manager would not have a problem finding me. I waited about 20 minutes and heard the message: Business class passengers flying to Korea, please go to door number 2. Well, now I will wait for Sejin. In less than 20 minutes he found me.

(Korean conversation)

(I-Ola, Se-Sejin)

**_Se: Good morning, you have to be Ola?_**

**_I: Yes, it's me. How did you know what I look like?_**

**_Se: Your teacher took care of everything._**

**_I: Oh ... good._**

**_Se: That's what we're going. I shouldn't leave the boys alone for more than 20 minutes. Although there are stylists there, but no one can control them when they start to go crazy._**

After these words, we laughed and headed towards the boarding. When we were on the plane, everyone was surprised, especially the band members. Well, an ordinary girl with a BTS manager is in business class. He came up to the boys, introduced me, said I was the girl they were supposed to pick up from the airport and said I didn't speak Korean and would like the boys to speak English with me and that's why he said sit down like that. The boys suddenly started arguing.

(Conversation in English)

(I-Ola, Jn-Jin, S-Suga, Rm-Rm, JH-J-hope, Jm-Jimin, V-V, Jk-Jungkook)

**_I: Hey, what do you mean? Why are you arguing?_**

**_Rm: Look who is sitting alone._**

**_I: Well, Kook. And what?_**

**_Rm: Let's not hide that you're pretty._**

**_I: And?_**

**_Jm: Girl, don't you understand?_**

**_V: You are pretty and each of us would like to sit with you._**

**_I: Okay, but you know it doesn't matter who I sit with and talk to all of you._**

**_Jn, RM, Jm, V, JH, S: Seriously?_**

**_I: Yes._**

**_Everyone without Kook: Uff ... It's a heartstone._**

**_Rm: Sit down, just don't wake up maknae._**

**_I: Ok._**

I walked in slowly so as not to wake Kooka. When I sat down, his head immediately landed on my shoulder. A little surprised, I looked at the boys who were laughing at this incident. Somehow I tried to raise his head, but it did nothing, she always came back on my shoulder.

**_Rm: You don't do anything about this situation._**

**_I: It's always worth a try._**

We were all laughing except Jk, because he's sleeping. We sat like Jimin, V, J-Hope, then me and Kook, then Rm, Jin and Suga. The road was flying fast. Halfway up Jung woke up and his face when he saw that he was lying on me was priceless. In summary, he was the only one who didn't know who I was and what I was doing here. So the boys explained why I'm here in Korean because I had to pretend I didn't speak Korean and Jeon didn't speak English well. Finally we arrived. Sejin said we've to go to Big Hit for a while because Bang Sihyuk wants to meet me. Well, if the president wants to see me, I've to go. The road to the car went without major obstacles, because the fans didn't know that at this airport there will be bts. We got into a black van with tinted windows and headed for the label. After reaching the building, we headed towards the director's office. After 10 minutes we were there. Sejin told Bangtans to stay outside the room. I went to Banga's office with the manager and it turned out that the director was my godfather, with whom I hadn't talked for a long time and did not know that he was the director of Big Hit.

(Korean conversation)

(I-Ola, Sh-Sihyuk, Se-Sejin)

**_I: Hi uncle._**

**_Sh: Hello, my goddaughter. How did you like the trip? How did you like the surprise?_**

**_I: It was amazing. Half way Jungkook slept on my shoulder because I was sitting next to him, but I don't regret it. It was wonderful! Thank you uncle!_**

**_Sh: It's a trifle. But the surprises last._**

These words surprised me a little. My uncle and bts manager looked at each other and smiled mysteriously.

**_I: What's up?_**

**_Se: Well, as you probably remember, you have to live with one of the bands from the label. Because you are the only person from Poland who has volunteered to our label, we give you the opportunity to choose a band._**

I looked at my uncle and he smiled and nodded. After a moment of silence, I decided to speak because I made a choice.

**_I: So I choose BTS._**

**_Sh: Good. How did I know you would choose them?_**

**_I: How did you know?_**

**_Sh: I talked to your mom before you came and she told me what band you like. So a room prepared for you wait that you just move in._**

**_I: Did you talk to my mom seriously? Why didn't she tell me anything?_**

**_Sh: We wanted to surprise you, that's the reason._**

**_I: Good. Thank you very much. I'm looking forward to see my room._**

**_Sh: Go well. Probably the boys are getting impatient. And one more thing. Sejin probably told you about speaking English to them?_**

**_I: He said so. I talked with them all the way to Korea._**

**_Sh: Okay, but I have a plan. I would like you to make everyone aware that you can speak Korean._**

**_J: And how should I do it?_**

**_Sh: I have no idea. You are wise, so you will come up with something, but it is important that they find out about it separately and nobody tells others._**

**_J: Okay, uncle. Something else?_**

**_Sh: That's it. You can go unpack, but I would like you to come to me tomorrow at 12._**

**_J: Good. I will be on time._**

After these words, we left and the boys rushed at me, flooding me with a million questions.

**_Se: Boys, take it easy and I don't know if you remember, but she doesn't speak Korean._**

**_Rm: Yes, we've forgotten. Ok what are we going? _**

He has already added in English. We all nodded and headed toward the exit. After about 20 minutes we were already in the dorm. Although I insisted that I could make it, Jungkook insisted on helping me. So Jung took my suitcase and went with me in a direction that only he knew. It turned out that we were walking towards my room. It was very cozy, kept in white and gray colors. Opposite the door was a window, and under the window was a double bed with gray bedding and a many mascots. I love mascots. White bedside tables stood on both sides of the bed. Under the bed was a gray carpet on white panels. To the right of the door was a large white corner wardrobe with a large mirror. Opposite the wardrobe was a white dressing table. The wall with the bed and window was gray, and the rest was white. I decided to tell Jung that I can speak Korean.

(Korean conversation)

(I-Ola, Jk-Jungkook)

**_I: Thanks for your help._**

**_Jk: Please. Wait, what did you say?_**

**_I: Thank you for your help._**

**_Jk: Can you speak Korean?_**

**_I: Well, but don't tell the rest because Bang wanted me to tell you separately, and because you found out about it first, don't tell anyone._**

**_Jk: I will sit quietly. Unpack and in about 30 minutes go down to the kitchen for dinner._**

**_I: Good._**

Unpacking took me 15 minutes, so I decided to watch the dorm. Dorm was storied. Upstairs was my room, boyfriends room and bathroom. There were boys' nameplates on every door, so I know where he lives. We'll have fun soon. I went downstairs. Downstairs was the living room, kitchen and dining room, and another bathroom. I directed my steps towards the kitchen. I stopped in front of her because the boys were talking about something and I didn't want to disturb them. It turned out that I overheard their conversation a little.

(Conversation between team members in Korean)

**_Jm: If she doesn't speak Korean, he doesn't count on him winning the audition._**

**_V: Maybe you need to give her some time to learn at least these basics, and then we'll help her._**

**_Sg: What else should we do, Tae? Should we give her everything, buy her everything what she wants, help her with everything and even talk to someone else?_**

**_Jk: I've the same opinion as V hyung. We should give her time and help her. And we don't have to help her in everything, because she isn't a little girl who needs care and help 24 hours a day, seven days a week._**

**_Jh: Don't speak young, because you don't understand anything._**

**_Jk: So, explain it to me?!_**

**_Jn: Hey, don't argue. This won't solve the problem. Kook the rest are a bit right._**

**_Jk: You also against me? And you Rm?_**

**_Rm: I don't support any side. I'm neutral._**

After these words, I decided to quietly return to my room and not listen to their quarrel. When I returned to my loneliness, I lay down on the bed and wondered if I couldn't speak Korean was really a problem. I had 10 minutes for dinner, so I decided to call Zuzia, maybe she can do something. I hugged the big unicorn and dialed my friend's number. She picked up after the second ring.

(Conversation in Polish)

**_I: Hey Zuzu._**

**_Z: Hey baby. What happened?_**

**_I: Maybe this isn't a big deal, but I just heard the boys talking and found out that I wouldn't win the audition if I didn't speak Korean. Overall, I'm a problem and they won't look after me all the time._**

**_Z: But why didn't you tell them that you could speak their language? Everyone thinks that?_**

**_I: No, not everyone thinks so. V and Jk are on my side and Rm is neutral. And I didn't tell them about it because their manager and director of Big Hit asked me._**

**_Z: Alright. Maybe try to talk to them._**

**_I: I don't know if that makes sense. Maybe I'll sit at my uncle's house._**

**_Z: Do you have an uncle there?_**

**_I: This is my godfather, but I call him uncle._**

**_Z: Wow, who is he?_**

**_I: Big Hit director._**

**_Z: You didn't brag._**

**_I: I found out today._**

After these words, I heard a knock on the door. I shouted "come in" and went back to talking to say goodbye to Zuzia.

**_I: Okay Zuzu, I'll call you tomorrow._**

**_Z: Good until tomorrow._**

**_I: Hi._**

After these words, I hung up, turned to the door and saw who came to me. It was V.

(Korean conversation)

**_V: I see you like this unicorn._**

**_I: It's so wonderful._**

**_V: So you can speak Korean?_**

**_I: Yes, but don't tell boys._**

**_V: Okay, I won't. Hey why are you sad_**

**_I: It's nothing. I only miss my parents._**

**_V: Oh good. Come to dinner, Jin was cooking._**

**_I: Okay._**

We left the room and went to the kitchen. A beautiful smell came from the stairs. Tae and I entered the kitchen and the rest immediately stopped talking. I saw Suga, Jimin, Jin and J-Hope look at me strangely. I sat in the designated place for me, which was between Kookie and V. After seeing the plates of other people, which were bulgogi, and on my were only three sandwiches with ham and tomato. I sat quietly and listened to the conversation. They didn't talk about anything interesting, so I quickly ate sandwiches, thanked me, and went upstairs to my room. I changed into pajamas, i.e. men's blouse and shorts, as well as underwear, I lay down in bed under a warm duvet and hugged a unicorn. I don't even know when I fell asleep.


	5. 4

I woke up in the morning. I've never slept so well. I looked at my watch. It was 9 am I got up early for me. I went to the bathroom, did the morning routine, dressed the underwear and returned to the room to wear clothes. I chose black jeans with holes at the knees and a white T-shirt. I took the phone and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Like yesterday, as soon as I entered the room, the conversation and laughter ceased. I felt a bit strange. I went to the counter and made myself a sandwich with strawberry jam. I ate, washed the plate, took an apple and returned to my room. I switch on the laptop, connected the phone to it, and downloaded music that I can practice with today. I packed my dance outfit and laptop into a training bag and left the room to enter the lobby. I put on a white Nike and was about to leave, but Jungkook's voice stopped me.

**_Jk: Where are you going?_**

**_I: I'm going to Big Hit because yesterday the director asked me to meet and wants to practice a bit._**

**_Jk: Ok, what time will you be home?_**

**_I: I have no idea. It all depends on how long the exercise will take. May I have your phone number, please?_**

**_Jk: Sure, 888 - * - *. Here you are._**

**_I: Thanks.Bye._**

**_Jk: Bye bye._**

After these words I went out and headed towards the label. After 30 minutes I was there. I went inside and headed to my uncle's office. When I was at the door, I knocked and waited for permission. When I heard them, I went in and said hello.

**_I: Hi uncle. I'm as you asked. Punctually at 12 o'clock_**

**_Sh: I'm very happy. What do you need this bag for?_**

**_I: After the conversation, I wanted to practice a bit. You can see something if you want._**

**_Sh: I'll come but I didn't want to talk about it. How do you live with boys? And how many of them already know that you can speak their language?_**

**_I: That I can speak their language, only Jungkook and V know and I live well with them._**

**_Sh: That's very good._**

**_I: Uncle, I have one more question._**

**_Sh: Ask then._**

**_I: Does a person who doesn't speak Korean have a chance to win the audition?_**

**_Sh: Yes, if it's really good, then indeed._**

**_I: Oki, thank you. I won't bother you anymore. I'll go to work out. If you have time, you can come see._**

**_Sh: Okay, I'll remember. See you soon._**

**_J: Hi._**

I left the office and headed to the dance hall, but first to the locker room. I changed quickly and went to the gym to stretch. After a short warm-up, I connected my laptop to the speakers and started dancing. First, "No more dream" here I added a lot of acrobatics, then "We are bulletproof". 2 I didn't have much to add here. My dance to individual songs began with "No more dream" and ended with "Run". The most acrobatics are in "No more dream". After training, which by the way lasted 3 hours, I went to the locker room, took a quick shower and changed clothes. I packed everything, including my laptop, and headed for the exit. Along the way, I thought it would be nice to dye my hair. So I went to the hairdresser. I decided to dye purple. In less than an hour everything was ready. I paid and left the salon. I took an apple from the bag and started eating it. It was 5pm so it wasn't too late. I went to the park. I came there and sat on the bench furthest from people. When I involuntarily sat down, tears ran down my face. At the same time, someone called me.

(Korean telephone conversation)

**_I: Hi, who's talking?_**

**_Jk: Hey, it's me Kook. Where are you? Me and V go out of our minds. You're gone 7 hours._**

**_I: Hi Kooki. I'm in the park._**

**_Jk: Ola, why are you crying?_**

**_I: This is not a phone call. Come to this park next to the label. V, if he wants, can also come._**

**_Jk: Okay, I'm coming with Tae Tae._**

**_I: I'm waiting, bye._**

**_Jk: Hi._**

After these words, I turned on the phone and still sat and cried. After about 30 minutes, the boys found me. Jk sat to my left and hugged me in such a way that I was facing V and my back was resting on his chest.

**_V: What made you cry?_**

**_I: This isn't a big deal._**

**_Jk: Hey honey, tell us what happened?_**

**_I: Well, do you remember your argument last night? Yes V, I was eavesdropping on you._**

**_Jk: And what exactly did you hear._**

**_I: It's like Suga asking V if you have to do everything for me, that you and V agree with each other and that Rm is neutral. Dinner hurt yesterday and morning. I had to discharge, so I decided to do a 3 hour workout, and then I sat in the park._**

**_V: Ola, I know that we did wrong this morning, but that we're the youngest of the band, we can't do much._**

**_Jk: V is right, but give the boys some time. It's a new experience for them._**

**_I: I'll try my best._**

**_V: We don't cry anymore, right?_**

**_I: Right._**

**_Jk: Overall, you're pretty in this purple hair._**

**_I: Thank you. What are we going back?_**

**_Jk and V: Sure._**

I wanted to get up, but Kook stopped me. He told me to climb on my back. Initially I protested, but I finally gave up. I don't even know when, but I fell asleep on Kook's back. I woke up in my room. I decided to change and go to sleep. So I did it. After dressing up, I hugged the unicorn and fell asleep.


	6. 5

I woke up again, but this time at 8. I checked the phone and saw a message from Jungkook.

**_From: Kooki_**

**_We went with the boys to training today. We'll be home around 18:00, so don't prepare anything for us. You can handle it, right?_**

**_To: Kooki_**

**_Well. Thank you for telling me. I can handle it. Bye._**

**_From: Kooki_**

**_You're welcome. It's up to 18. Bye._**

Then I went to the bathroom. I took a long shower and washed my hair. I came out of the shower and wiped myself with a fluffy white towel. I wrapped him in my chest and directed him to my kingdom. I put on a T-shirt and shorts. I took the speaker that I connected to the phone and went down with the intention of cleaning. I went to the bathroom, where there was all the cleaning stuff, I took all the necessary things, tied my hair in a ponytail and started cleaning. I started by sorting out all the things on the shelves. Then I went to the kitchen and started vacuuming. I walked like this: kitchen, living room, hall and bathroom at the end. After completing the activity, which took me a little over an hour, I took the vacuum cleaner upstairs. I went downstairs and went to the bathroom to get a mop. In the same order in which I vacuumed, I decided to wash the floors. After another hour, the pit was cleared. Cleaning took me over 2 hours and it was already after 10 when I started cleaning the mountain. It will probably take me a little more because there are boys' rooms. I decided to start from the room furthest from the stairs. It was the bedroom of Jin, Suga and Rm. There wasn't much to clean there, I just vacuumed it, took dirty clothes and left. The next room belonged to Jimin and J-Hope. There was more cleaning here. Trying not to spoil anything, I put everything on the shelves, took dirty clothes, vacuumed and left. Next was Kooka and Tae's bedroom. My hands dropped here. I understand that they are the youngest on the team, but the room needs to be cleaned from time to time. I made their beds, cleaned the shelves, took dirty clothes, vacuumed and left. I directed my steps to my room. Here I only vacuumed and took dirty laundry. Then I went to the bathroom and put dirty clothes in the washing machine. I vacuumed the hall later. After that, I cleaned the floor as I vacuumed it. After about 2 hours, the mountain was cleared. It was already around 13, so I decided to put the cleaners and go to the kitchen. As I decided, I did it. I looked in the fridge because I wanted to make Polish dinners for boys. When I saw that there were no needed ingredients, I put on my shoes and went out to the store. Fortunately, I had a shop nearby. I bought all the necessary things and came back home for dinner. I decided to make a pork chop with potatoes and cucumber salad. After almost 3 hours, everything was ready and waiting only for heating. I went upstairs to take a quick shower and change. After these activities I wrote to Jeon.

**_To: Kooki_**

**_Hi how long will you be?_**

**_From: Kooki_**

**_In about 30 minutes._**

**_To: Kooki_**

**_OKAY_**

After this message, I went to the kitchen to heat up the food. When I put everything on the table, I heard the door open. I recognized the voice from the threshold. Of course they spoke Korean.

**_V: What smells so good?_****_Jn: I have no idea. I didn't cook anything, I didn't have anything._**

They entered the kitchen and stopped. Maybe this is a good time to tell them that I can speak their language. Uncle will kill me, but what's up.

(Korean conversation)

**_I: I prepared dinner for you because I knew you would be tired and that Jin would not want to cook. I was still cleaning the dorm. It's such a thank you on my part._****_Jn, Sg, Jh, Jm, Rm: Can you speak Korean?_****_I: Yes, I've an uncle, or rather godfather, so I've to speak this language._****_Rm: And who is your uncle. Maybe we know him._****_I: You definitely know it personally._****_Sg: Is he Sejin?_****_I: Haha no. Keep shooting._****_Jh: How about Bang Sihyuk?_****_I: Haha yes, that's exactly him._****_Jm: Guys, we're in the ass._****_Jn, Sg, Jh, Rm: Oh yes and very much._****_I: What did you do?_****_Jh: Nothing important. We eat?_****_Bts: Sure._**

After these words, we sat down at the table and began to eat. After 20 minutes, the boys had nothing on their plates. I was surprised. I gave them the largest pork chops, the largest cucumber salad and about 6 potatoes, and they ate it in 20 minutes. When we all ate, I decided to wash and the boys went to their rooms to take things and wash themselves. Suddenly I hear a flock of adult men running down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

**_I: What's up?_****_V: Call the police. Someone cleaned our rooms and took clothes from us._****_I: Hahaha._****_Jm: Ola, it's not funny. Did you let someone in here?_****_I: Yes ... I don't think anyone else is herebut maybe I forgot to close the door when I went out to the store._****_Rm: What the hell are you doing?_****_I: Hahaha !! I'm joking, I cleaned the rooms and took your dirt away._****_Jn: Never do that again. Do you know how you scared us? I already thought that some fans came and took our things._****_I: Hahaha !! Okay, wash up and maybe some movie?_****_Bts: Sure._**

Everyone left and the phone started ringing. It turned out that it was a call from my uncle.

**_I: Hi?_****_Sh: Hay Ola._****_I: Hi uncle. What do you want there?_****_Sh: It's about boys._****_I: Is something wrong?_****_Sh: They were with me before training today. They wanted you to live with another band, to prepare you for audition._****_I: That's fine. What time should I be in your office tomorrow?_****_Sh: I think at 12._****_I: I will be on time. Pa._****_Sh: Hi._**

I knew men didn't like me, but I thought they would give me a chance. Well, I won't say, I was sad. I will go to my room and maybe talk to my mother and Zuza. When I was at the door, I noticed a large queue for the bathroom upstairs. Without paying attention, I entered the room and closed the door. I lay down on the bed and tears started involuntarily falling on my face. I turned away from the door and nestled in a unicorn. After about 40 minutes of lying down, I heard someone enter my room. It was Kooki.

**_Jk: Ola, get off now. We are all waiting only for you._****_I: I'm sorry but I lost my desire to watch anything. Watch something together._****_Jk: Hey, what happened?_****_I: Ughh ... Bang called me and said you came to him today because you wanted to ask me to change the band I live with and who will prepare me for audition. Why even you and V?_****_Jk: Ola, you know that we are the youngest of Taehyung and we didn't have much to say._****_I: Okay, you know what now leave me and leave these translations for yourself._****_Jk: But ..._****_I: No, 'but' just leave now. You know where the door is._****_Jk: Good. Bye._****_I: Mhm bye._**

Then the boy left and I heard him coming down. I went to the closet and started packing. After about 30 minutes I was packed. I put my suitcase under the bed, changed into pajamas, cuddled up in a unicorn and went to sleep.


	7. 6

I woke up at seven. I dressed in blue denim shorts and a short blouse with red and white stripes. I went downstairs to make breakfast. I ate a tomato sandwich. I washed the plate, took two apples I bought yesterday and went upstairs to my room. I thought 'still mine'. When I was in the place of my long journey, I took a suitcase and a training bag and decided to go in the direction of Big Hit. I packed the food in a bag and was ready. I left home. Fortunately, everyone was still asleep. I walked towards the label. I was already in the building and received a message from Tae.

**_From: Tae_**

**_Ola, where are you? There are no things in your cabinet and everything looks unused._**

I hesitated to write back but decided to do it.

**_To: Tae_**

**_You don't remember how you went to the director yesterday to change the band. I am standing in front of the label and I want to meet my uncle._**

**_From: Tae_**

**_You're already there You didn't even let us explain._**

**_To: Tae_**

**_What can you explain here? Because I am a burden to you and it was your wish, I only grant it._**

Tae was still writing something, but I didn't pay attention to it. I went to the label and headed to my uncle's office. I was there after about 10 minutes. I came in without knocking.

**_I: Hi uncle!_**

**_Sh: Hi Ola!_**

**_I: I'm as you told me._**

**_Sh: I already told you that the boys wanted you to have a different band. Unfortunately, no band from us has time right now because it has a comeback. That's why I had to talk to the general manager of JYP Entertainment. They've one free band there. Maybe you know them, it's Got7._**

**_I: Yes, I know them. It's my second favorite band right after bts, but I don't know if that will change over time._**

**_Sh: You do as you think. In about 30 minutes, the got7 manager should come and pick you up. You will practice at JYP._**

**_I: Okay, uncle. And one more thing, I don't want to watch BTS, so don't tell them what band I went to._**

**_Sh: Well as you like._**

After these words, someone entered the uncle's office. I think it's got7 manager.

**_Manager: Good morning. I'm got7 manager and my name is Homin. I came here for a girl named Ola._**

**_I: Good morning. It's me. Goodbye uncle and remember not to tell the boys where I'm._**

**_Sh: Goodbye Ola. I won't say._**

After this sentence, together with the manager, we left the uncle's office and went downstairs and then to the van. I put my bags in the trunk and got into the car in the passenger seat next to the driver. The road took less than an hour and passed in silence. I'm guessing we got under the got7 dorm.

**_Hm: Wait outside. I'll tell the guys you're already here. Should I tell them something?_**

**_I: Okay, I'll wait. If you can, tell them not to tell anyone I'm here._**

**_Hm: I'll say well. And one more thing. You can call me Homin because I don't think I'm much older than you. I'm 23 years old._**

**_I: I'm 17 years old._**

**_Hm: Well, I'm coming._**

Homin left and I waited in the van. After about 20 minutes the manager came back and said that I could come in and he would take my things. I didn't want to argue, so I agreed. I went to the dorm and there I was greeted with screams and jokes. After 10 minutes Bambam saw me.

(I-Ola, Bb-Bambam, Jb-Jaebum, Jy-Jinyoung, Ma-Mark, Jc-Jackson, Yj-Youngjae, Yy-Yugyeom, Hm-Homin)

**_B: Yyy ... Who are you and what are you doing here?_**

**_Hm: This is the girl who was supposed to live with you._**

He said it, left my things in the living room entrance and went somewhere.

**_Jb: Welcome to our humble home. Maybe I'll introduce us?_**

**_I: You don't have to, know all of you. I'm Ola_**.

**_Bb: We're very pleased. What brings you here?_**

**_I: First, I lived with Bangtan, but they demanded that Bang change the band I live in and prepare me for audition. And so it fell on you because you were the only one free. And please don't tell these guys that I live with you._**

**_Jc: Well, we won't say anything, but maybe you know why they asked for this change._**

**_I: I just found out that I won't win the audition if I don't speak Korean. Overall, I'm a problem and they won't look after me all the time. More or less it was about that. Only Kook and V stood behind me, but when Bang called me because he wanted to tell me about this change and I found out that they were there too and I'm disappointed with them._**

**_Ma: Oh Ola. Everything will be fine. And your watch vibrates generally._**

**_I: It isn't important. It's just bts._**

**_Yy: Maybe you should see what they want._**

**_I: Maybe later. Maybe you can show me where my room is because I'd like to unpack._**

**_Yy: All right._**

We went upstairs. The boys' dorm was no different from the BTS dorm. Upstairs, 4 rooms and a bathroom. Downstairs, kitchen and dining room, living room and bathroom. The rooms have been signed for Bangtans. Mark, Jackson and Jb lived there, later Jinyoung and Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom. I entered my bedroom and began to unpack. It took me about 30 minutes. My room was very similarly decorated to the previous one. I changed into pajamas and went to sleep. I had nothing to hug, but I remembered that I had packed a unicorn in a training bag. I quickly got out of bed, ran to my bag and pulled out my mascot. I threw myself on the bed, hugged the unicorn and went to sleep.

* * *

**_It's 2015, so boys have:_**

**_Jaebum: 21 years old_**

**_Mark: 22 years old_**

**_Jackson: 21 years old_**

**_Jinyoung: 21 years old_**

**_Youngjae: 19 years old_**

**_Bambam: 18 years old_**

**_Yugyeom: 18 years old_**


	8. 7

In the morning Mark woke me up

**_Mk: Can you go downstairs?_****_I: Of course, I'll be there in the moment._**

Mark go out and I started dress up. I choose men's shirt and shorts that were lost under shirt. Dressed I go downstairs. On the table wait for me pancakes with Nutella and boys. I love this pancakes but I shouldn't eat that 'cause it's very sweets and fat.Well, I can eat them from time to time.

**_I: Good morning everyone!_**

**_Got7: Good morning!_**

**_Mk: Did you sleep well?_**

**_I:Very good like never before._**

**_Jb: I'm very happy. I've one question._**

**_I: So, ask._**

**_Yy: Do you want to come with us to our training?_**

**_Jb: Yug I was supposed to say that._**

**_Yy: You were too slow._**

**_Jb: So, are you going?_**

**_I: Of course. Can I dance with you?_****_Jc: Of course it isn't problem._**

**_Jy: So get ready._**

I ran upstairs to pack. After 15 minutes I was ready andI waited for the boys at the exit. I decided to check my phone and messages from Kook and Tae. These were messages such as: 'Ola where are you?', 'Why you don't answer?', 'Ola please write back.' and more similar.I was surprised by the number of missed calls. From V there were them until 80 and from Kook until 79. They tried. I decided I'll write to one of them, but to whom? I'll to Kook.

**_To: Kooki_**

**_Won't you leave me alone? I only fulfill your request. I won't bother you because who said you can't do everything for me? Who said you should go to the director? Who didn't try to convince the boys to give me time? You've seriously lost a lot in my eyes. You were in the first place when it comes to music, and now you're somewhere between syphilis and gonorrhea. If I want to give you a second chance, I'll write. Don't write anything so far, because our meeting will never come._**

I sent a message and the reply came even faster.

**_From: Kooki_**

**_Good as you like, but I hope that the team you are with now will make it difficult for you to miss us._**

When I read it I can't believe my own eyes. It's impossible for Kook to write.

**_Bb: Why are you crying?_**

Only now I noticed that everyone is looking at me.

**_I: It's nothing big. Really._****_Mk: Mhm sure and you cry 'cause?_**

FuckI didn't even feel the tears running down my cheeks.

**_I: Really it's nothing special._**

I tried to hide my phone, but Youngjae took it from me and gave it back to Jinyoung.

**_Jy: From Kook 'Good as you like, but I hope that the team you are with now will make it difficult for you to miss us.'_**

**_Bb: It's impossible Jungkook can't write it. Maybe hemust have been upset about something. Read what Ola wrote._**

**_Jy: 'Won't you leave me alone? I only fulfill your request. I won't bother you because who said you can't do everything for me? Who said you should go to the director? Who didn't try to convince the boys to give me time? You've seriously lost a lot in my eyes. You were in the first place when it comes to music, and now you're somewhere between syphilis and gonorrhea. If I want to give you a second chance, I'll write. Don't write anything so far, because our meeting will never come.'_**

**_Mk:In fact, Ola was right. Jungkook shouldn't react so violently._**

**_I: Well guys it doesn't matter anymore. That's what we're going to practice?_**

**_Got7: Of course!_**

**_I: I have one question._**

**_Jb: So, ask._**

**_I: Could I be the first to dance a little alone?_**

**_Yy: Yes but we can't go out._**

**_I: Well you wouldn't even need to. You'll assess how the dances will come out for me._**

**_Jb: Okay, so are we going._**

We left the dorm and went to JYP. When we were, there we went inside andwe probably headed towards the cloakroom.I quickly changed clothes and decided to wait for the boys outside the cloakroom.After less than 10 minutes we were all and we could go to the training room. We entered the room and I decided to take the initiative.

**_I: So, first maybe 'If you do' but in fast version?_**

**_Jc: Maybe we start with slow version?_**

**_I: Ughh... Okay. Bambam I'm replacing you as the faster version will be._**

**_Bb: Uff... Well 'cause Ithought I would have to dance this accelerated._**

**_Yy: It isn't fair._**

**_I: Yug I'm replacing you when we'll dance the slow version._**

**_Yy:All right, so be it._**

Then Jb went to the laptop and turned on the music. I danced on the spot Yugyeom. The boy was unable to admire that I could dance without any mistakes. We finished the dance at a normal pace. Let's have fun now. Jb again approached the laptop and accelerated the music to 2x. Going to be fun. I danced on the spot Bambama and I did it very well. After the dance Jb turned off the music and everyone ran to me.

**_Bb: How can you dance it everywhere and flawlessly in an accelerated version?_**

**_I: When I lived in Poland, I practiced dancing and singing every day after work in the restaurant's basement._**

**_Ma: I have a challenge for you. If you manage to sing and flawlessly dance to the song of our choice, we will prepare dinners for you for a week, and if you fail, today you will buy dinner. Agreement?_**

**_I: I agree. Only where should I dance_**.

**_Jc: Choose mine or Mark._**

**_I: I'm choosing Mark._**

**_Ma: Well, we can start._**

The boys left me and started setting the song. During this time I started to warm up. The room was a bit big and the guys didn't hear me when I said I was ready and I didn't want to approach, so to get my attention, I decided to do somersault because when I land, the foot noise hitting the floor is big. I thought so. Instantly all eyes turned to me.

**_I: What? You've already chosen a song because I'm ready._**

**_Jb: I already turn it on._**

Then Jb turned on the song. I knew immediately what they had chosen "Just right". Eh ... They really don't appreciate me. I decided to dance the way they dance on stage. And I will surprise them even more. My dance looked like this. When I finished, I looked at the boys.

**_I: So what free food for the week?_****_Ma: I'm raising the stake. You'll dance again and we'll buy you dinners for 2 weeks._**

**_I: Oki, I'm getting into it._**

I was confident because I knew all their dances well. Jb turned on the music immediately. So are we having fun like that? He turned on. Girls Girls. It's very easy. I dance like them.

**_Bb: Woman, you dance so well that you spent all days on it._**

**_I: Not only from 8 pm to 11 pm._**

**_Ma: Okay, we lost, where would you like to go to dinner?_**

**_I: I don't really know a restaurant in Korea, so I trust you._**

**_Jc: Well, we invite our little dancer._**

**_I: I'm not little._**

We went to a typical Korean restaurant. When we got inside, I was speechless. Bts was sitting in the corner of the building.

**_I: Hey, can we get out of here?_**

**_Jy: And why?_**

**_I: Look who's sitting there._**

**_Yj: Oo ... Bts, but I think they are a bit depressed._**

**_Bb: Maybe we can approach them and see what they lost._**

**_Jb: I don't know, Bam, is that a good idea. It all depends on Ola._**

**_I_****_: We can come but I will stand with Mark behind you. At most, when they ask about me, I will come out before you._**

**_Ma: Ok._**

And we went to the table where BTS was sitting. As I said, I was ready from behind and Mark put his arm around me to comfort me.

**_Bb: Hello everyone !! What are you worried about?_**

**_Jk: We lost a great girl with whom we were to live and help her, and now she lives with another band and we don't know where she is. In addition, I wrote to her today, an unpleasant SMS, in which I stated that the current team she lives with treated her worse than we did._**

I spoke to Mark in a whisper.

**_Ma: Maybe Ola will leave and let them see that you have heard everything and that you are not so bad with us?_**

**_I: OK. Let's go._**

We went through the boys and stood in front.

**_Rm: Ola, what are you doing here?_****_I: I'm standing._**

**_Sg: We see it, but what do you do with them?_**

**_I: They took me to dinner._**

**_Jh: But why?_**

**_I: Because they lost the training bet. Maybe that's why?_**

**_Ma: As you can see, Ola is fine. And we saw your text Jungkook. You shouldn't write to such a girl._**

**_Jk: I know but I was angry._**

**_I: Hey, come on because I'm hungry._**

After these words, the guys left and I went to the end and heard what Suga said.

**_S: He doesn't deserve such good treatment. The guys from got7 are too good to her._**

The rest nodded. Even Jungkook and V, but all in all what I could expect. I think Mark heard it all because he said something and went to the BTS table.

**_Ma: Listen to me. Just because you are known all over the world and you can rap well does not mean that you can offend her._**

**_Sg: Listen to me. You won't tell me what I can and can't do. And I was right about her treatment. You shouldn't treat her so well._**

**_Ma: You are so weird. First you say you lost her and you are sad, and now you insult her and you look happy. It is good though that Ola lives with us._**

**_Jm: Yes? Why is that?_**

**_Ma: Because she won't have to mate with you._**

**_I: Mark, let it go. The wiser always gives way, so come on. Go to the boys and eat something. I'll go to the toilet and join you. Fine?_**

**_Ma: OK._**

Mark went to the table and went to the toilet, but when I noticed that the boys would not see me again, I changed my destination and chose a new one. And it was a park. I don't know where they are, so I'll go until I find them. I left the restaurant, quickly returned to the label, took my bag and went to look for the park. After less than an hour I found. It was a small park, it looked less frequented. I sat on a bench by a small pond and started thinking about returning to Poland. I wouldn't disturb anyone there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit down to me. I knew immediately who it was and began to boil in me.

**_I: What do you want?_**

**_Jk: I just want to talk._**

**_I: For what? Are you telling me how bad he deserves to be treated, do you want to add something to your text?_**

**_Jk: Damn it! Ola, will you hear me finally?_**

**_I: You have 10 minutes to explain everything._**

**_Jk: When you were in the youngest band, you'll understand it better, but at least try to understand me. I realize that there is a different mentality in Poland, but here, being the youngest person in the group, you can have your opinion and views on a given topic, but you almost always have to agree with the older ones. That's how it was received by us. I wanted to protest that you could stay. I wanted to, I wanted so much, but the boys didn't listen to me._**

At this point, Kook began to cry.

**_Jk: Ola, please forgive me and V. We miss you so much. I know we have disappointed you all the time, but at least write to us. V walks like poisoned since you are gone and you don't write back to us. Apparently I'm not better._**

**_I: Kook I'll try to forgive you, but don't count on it too much. And what about this SMS?_**

**_Jk: It's because of my nerves. I was jealous of you that some other team would take care of you and not me. I wanted you to be like a sister to me that I never had but I would like to have. That's all because of it._**

**_I: Okay Kook, give me time. If I think about everything, I will call you and tell V that he is also concerned and that I have a unicorn that I got from him._**

**_Jk: Okay, I will pass it on. Did you take something from me?_**

**_I: Maybe yes or no. ha ha_**

**_Jk: Hey, I couldn't find my favorite sweatshirt lately. Don't know where it can be?_**

**_I: Maybe I know or maybe I don't know._**

**_Jk: So you got it, right?_**

**_I: Yes. Hahaha._**

We talked for a while, but our meeting ended with a phone call from Suga that he has been gone for a long time and that he must return. I decided to eat an apple that I had in my bag. Or maybe go to the crowded pavement and dance a little. I thought so I did. I also sent an SMS to Kook.

**_To: Kook_**

**_Come with the boys to Gangnam-gu in about 40 minutes. Just don't tell the guys I'm writing. And I have one more request, give me the number to someone from got7._**

**_From: Kook_**

**_We probably will, because we still have nothing to do.This is the Bambam number: 776 - * - *._**

**_To: Kook_**

**_Thank you. Please come to the main street with the boys so that no one will recognize you._**

**_From: Kook_**

**_We will definitely be there._**

I wrote down the number to Bambam and called him. He replied almost immediately.

**_I: Hi Bam._**

**_Bb: Ola, how good you live._**

I only heard the scream: "Guys, she's alive" and "Then give her to the speaker".

**_Bb: Okay, what did you want there?_**

**_I: Will you come to Gangnam-gu in about 30 minutes?_**

**_Bb: Sure._**

**_I: See you later._**

And without waiting for an answer I hung up. I am glad that I always carry a speaker with me. I connected it to the phone and put it on the bag, next to the phone. The songs flew by themselves. I started dancing. First block b, then bigbang. A large group of observers have already gathered around me. After a while I saw bts and got7 trying to squeeze through the crowd. At the perfect moment they stood at the beginning, because the song "No more dream" just started, in which I could boast of acrobatics. After the dance I decided to rest a bit. Both teams approached me.

**_V and Yy: Ola, how did you do it?_**

**_Ma: I knew you were a good acrobat because I saw it with my own eyes, but not so._**

**_I: I told you, I practiced a lot. Hahaha_**

Suddenly, we heard the screams of BTS fan.

**_ARMY: Jungkook oppa marry me!!! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!!_**

And she ran to us. Kook, like the rest of the BTS, hid behind me and got7 turned around, pulled the hoods harder and adjusted the masks and glasses.

**_ARMY: What are you doing with my oppa?_**

**_I: Me?_**

**_ARMY: Yes. And you see someone else here._**

**_I: Hmm ... What am I doing here? I just finished dancing and wanted to relax and what are you doing here?_**

**_ARMY: I came to my husband._**

**_I: Hahahaha!!_**

**_ARMY: What are you laughing at, bitch?_**

**_I: I laugh at you and your stupidity and I never call me a whore because it won't be that colorful._**

I said these words and began to approach this girl. Of course she was afraid, but she didn't want to show it.

**_ARMY: Yes? What will you do to me?_**

**_I: Oh, you don't even know what I'm capable of._**

I wanted to show her what I could do, but she stopped me with Jungkook's hand.

**_I: You know, go away as long as Jungkook holds me so that I don't hit you._**

**_ARMY: Haha good joke. I'm not afraid of you._**

**_I: Do you know what karate or taekwondo is?_**

**_ARMY: I know, but what about it?_**

**_I: That's because I know both martial arts, so really get out of here._**

**_ARMY: You've won now. Jungkook, see you when this rag is not with you._**

**_I: Get the fuck out of here._**

Then this girl came out with her tail curled up.

**_Jk: Thank you very much. If it weren't for you, she probably wouldn't have left me alone._**

**_I: Okay, such things are done for friends._**

**_Bb: I see that you have already made up._**

**_I: Yes. I decided to give him a second chance._**

**_Jk: Are you serious?_**

**_I: Yes._**

**_V: Ola, can we talk?_**

**_I: Sure._**

**_V: But face to face?_**

**_I: Yes. We will be back soon._**

We left the rest. All I saw was that Suga was reaching out to Mark for permission. I followed V who was holding my wrist. We have even gone far. When we stopped, V turned to me.

**_V: Ola, listen. I feel very bad about what I did. I wanted to ask for forgiveness._**

**_I: V, I'm sorry to bother you, but how much weight have you lost in the last few days? Do you eat anything at all?_**

**_V: Ola, it isn't important now. I eat, but I practice more, that's why. But don't change the subject. Will you ever forgive me_**.

**_I: I've already forgiven you._**

**_V: Seriously?_**

**_I: Sure, but never do that again._**

After finishing our conversation, we decided to go back to the rest.

**_I: So we're coming home?_**

**_Got7: Sure._**

I only said goodbye to Jungkook and V and went with got7 to their dorm. We went to the dorm, undressed from my jacket and shoes and went to my room. I changed into pajamas and went to sleep, hugging the unicorn.

Until December 6, everything was the same, that is, I practiced singing and dancing every day, constantly amaze the boys from Got7, and every other day I met with Jungkook and V. When I heard that the boys from got7 went to sleep, I quietly entered their rooms and put them little gifts in the rooms by the beds. These were things brought from Poland because I forgot that I flew to my country for a week. Of course, I also remembered about bts, I also have presents for them. After the whole action with gifts I went to sleep. In the morning I got a message from Jungkook. And it sounded like this:

**_From: Kook_**

**_Ola, get ready today at 4pm. Maybe wear a dress. I'm taking you somewhere with V today, so be ready on time. We'll come for you._**

**_To: Kook_**

**_I'll be ready. Where are you taking me_**

**_From: Kook_**

**_I won't say. Secret _**

We finished writing and got out of bed looking at my watch. It was 10 o'clock, so I went downstairs and stopped before entering the kitchen because I could hear the boys say something.

**_Jb: I don't know if it's a good idea for her to come back to bts. What if they hurt her again?_**.

**_Ma: I agree with Jb._**

**_Bb: We must see. At most she'll come back to us and we have nothing until January._**

**_Jc: That's right._**

I decided to stop this conversation by entering the kitchen.

**_I: Hi! What are you talking about?_**

**_Ma: Hey Ola! Nothing important._**

**_Jc: Hey Ola, Mark, stand next to each other in our direction._**

We did what Jackson asked us to do.

**_Jc: Hey, are they just similar to face and appearance to me?_**

**_Yy: If you look at it now, yes. Strange that we didn't notice it before._**

**_I: In my opinion we are not the same. Right?_**

**_Ma: Maybe they are right. You may need to do tests to see if we are related._**

**_I: OK. All in all, I'm a little curious about the results._**

**_Ma: And in general, why did we find presents next to our beds? There is still some time until Christmas Eve._**

**_I: In Poland, on December 6, we celebrate a festival called Mikołajki. On this day Santa Claus comes to the children and gives them presents._**

**_Jc: __Santa Claus__ visited us. And you know that we all have something related to Poland?_**

**_Yy: And you, Ola, what gift did you get?_**

**_I: I didn't get one. Seriously, do you have any presents related to Poland?_**

Then I smiled under my breath and started to make breakfast for myself and it was Nutella pancakes.

**_Bb: Ola ~ will you do us too?_**

Bambam made sweet eyes and I agreed. I spent a little over an hour making breakfast because Mark helped me most. I prepared everything on the table and gave the boys their portion. After breakfast, I cleaned everything and looked at my watch. I had 4 hours left so I went to the living room and turned on the drama. I watched 10 episodes. When I realized that I had an hour and a half to leave, I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, almost falling on the stairs. I entered the room and took clean underwear. Then I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After doing this, I dried my hair, dressed my underwear and went to the room. I chose a black, tight dress with nude tights and black high heels. I arranged my hair in waves. I packed the boys' gifts into my backpack. I was ready 10 minutes ahead of time. I went downstairs. I still put on my winter jacket and left the house. After 2 minutes boys appeared.

**_Jk: So we're going?_****_I: Sure._**

I got in the car. I was surprised because V sat behind the wheel.

**_I: Just don't kill us. ha ha_**

**_V: I'll try._**

**_I: Where are you taking me?_**

**_Jk: Maybe at the beginning of a dinner?_**

**_I: Sure. I'm a bit hungry._**

**_V: So where do you want to go?_**

**_I: Maybe we go for sushi?_**

**_Jk: Sure._**

Suddenly an SMS came to Kooky, which he showed to Tae. They were whispering something between them until Jungkook finally wrote something to someone. I wondered who he was writing with, but I didn't interfere in their affairs. After about 2 hours we were after dinner.

**_I: So where now?_**

Jung wrote something else to someone and only then did he answer me.

**_Jk: We're going to our dorm._**

**_I: But for what?_**

**_V: Well, we have to go there for a moment._**

**_I: OK._**

I was reminded of the conversation got7:

"Jb: I don't know if it's a good idea for her to come back to Bts. What if they hurt her again?

Ma: I agree with Jb.

Bb: A must see. At most, he will come back to us and we are not planning anything until January.

Jc: That's right. ". I have no idea if these two situations have something in common, but maybe. No, probably not. When we arrived under the dorm, I noticed that all the lights were off. A bit strange. Nothing. The boys started to follow and I followed them. When we entered the dorm, suddenly the lights came on and I saw boys with cake. I think Jin did it. I was surprised by this view because neither of us had a birthday. I undressed from my jacket and shoes. I went inside and everyone was standing in front of me except Kooki and Tae. Jin was holding the cake, and RM seemed to want to say something.

**_Rm: We brought you here because we wanted to apologize with all our heart. We are ashamed of our previous behavior. We should trust our maknae because he doesn't trust the newly met person the most for the longest time. We wanted to apologize to you before, but first we didn't know where you live, and then when we saw you from Got7, we were jealous. We hope you will ever forgive us._**

**_I: Oh boys, I have forgiven you for a long time. My behavior was also unfair. I have something for you._**

**_Bts: What? Seriously? But why? After all, what have we done to you, do you have presents for us?_**

**_I: Yes, because in my country usually small gifts are given on December 6, so I have something for you. Sit down._**

As I said, they did it too. Jin went into the kitchen to get a knife and started cutting the dough. One by one, I distributed gifts: V, Rm, Jin, Hope, Jimin, Suga and Jungkook. Everyone was getting something related to what they were interested in. For V there was a big, plush husky. When I told him I had the same, he didn't want to put himself off. Rm got a phone call because he broke his phone recently. Jin got a cookbook with Polish dishes. J-Hope got MP3 and Suga got a camera. I bought a sketchbook and new pencils for Jungkook. Everyone was happy with their gift.

**_Sg: Stand up, I'll take a picture of us._**

We all stood, but the boys came up with a brilliant idea, stood in a row and took me in my arms in such a way that I was lying. They were: Suga, Rm, J-Hope, Jungkook, V, Jimin and Jin. The picture has been taken. Suga immediately went to send them to his phone and sent me later. When I got this picture, I sent it got7, Zuzia and my mother.

**_Jn: You've a cake._**

**_I: Guys, I have a request for you._**

**_Bts: We're listening._**

**_I: Can I take one of your blouses, Jimin?_**

**_Jm: Sure, but what do you need?_**

**_I: Because my friend likes to listen to you and you Jimin are her ub and I wanted to give her a Christmas gift. I would like you to sign a shirt._**

**_Jm: I don't see a problem._**

Jimin went for his blouse. After 5 minutes he came back down.

**_V: Wait, hyung, isn't that your favorite blouse?_**

**_Jm: It is, but if I am her ub, why should I not give her favorite blouse?_**

**_Rm: Ok, we'll sign it after the case._**

It took about 40 minutes to sign the blouse. When they finished, Jungkook cleared his throat and the boys looked as if they remembered something.

**_Jn: Ola, would you like to live with us again?_**

**_I: Hmmmm ... I don't know._**

**_Sg: Please._**

Everyone knelt on their knees and begged.

**_I: Stand up from this floor. Sure, I'll live with you, but you must promise that a situation similar to the present won't happen again._**

**_Bts: We promise!_**

And I stayed in a group hug.

**_I: Hey, you're choking me._**

**_Bts: I'm sorry._**

**_I: Boys, I'm sorry but I should go now._**

**_Rm: We understand._**

**_V: Maybe together with Kooky we'll take you back._**

**_I: If it's not a problem._**

Together with Kook and V we went to wear jackets and shoes and left the dorm. After an hour we were under the dorm got7. I got out of the car, said goodbye to the boys and quietly entered the house and headed towards my room. I changed into pajamas and went to sleep.


End file.
